


胜者为王

by zx18all



Category: Jack - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zx18all/pseuds/zx18all





	胜者为王

满地破碎的高级家具里，斯文加利的手骨被指刃贯穿钉在昂贵的画像上，蓝色的大衣破败不堪，裸露的胸膛被迫贴在墙面上，愤怒又震惊的半转着头颅看着身后的邪眼寄主。

邪眼不比他的境遇好多少，左半边的电流管被切断，被他重点招呼的脸上人造皮肤大半破碎，露出森然的金属骨骼，被打碎一半的镜片还有少数插在人造晶体的眼球上。

但是输的还是加利。他被线缝合的嘴唇被邪眼强行撑开塞进两根手指，试图咬碎的牙齿被尽数打落，从缝合处与口腔中，血液混合骨渣掉落。

他的衣裳早已在打斗中凌乱不堪，邪眼的手指捏住他臀部上残破的布块，在让加利瞳孔收缩的刺啦声中，他的臀部上搭上一只冰凉的手，不等加利反应过来，就沾着他的血在括约肌上试探着入侵了。

成王败寇。

加利闭了闭眼睛，咬住了手里那只毫无温度的手指，因为紧张推拒邪眼手指的穴口松动了一下，在邪眼手指指腹缓缓抚弄揉动下，露出一丝缝隙。

本不该用来交合的地方被强行挤开的感觉，让斯文加利不由呆滞了几秒，才低下高傲的头颅，难以挑起情欲的身体注定被人压在身下时不会有什么好的体验。

加利所做的一切关于“折磨”的心理准备，被邪眼手指释放的电流摧毁的一干二净。

是折磨，却和斯文加利所想的没一点相同，干涩的黏膜羞答答的裹上邪眼带电的两根手指，他几乎是毫无防备的被邪眼撕开了防线。

金属的骨骼被加利咬的咔咔作响，他仰着头，涔涔汗水从下巴掉落，在皮肤上发出细微的噼啪声。拱起的脊背抵在邪眼的胸口，下一刻，入骨的剧痛从他被手指撑开的口中滑落。

沉重的性器利刃一样捅进加利的身体里，即使它的主人体贴的停下了所有动作，还是让加利一阵一阵颤抖起来，疼痛和酥麻拉扯着他的感官，自尾椎处横行霸道的沿着神经游走。

性器已经开始在他体内缓缓抽动起来，一阵一阵细细的疼痛和饱胀感，折腾的加利只剩下发出低吟的力气，下颚张的发酸，涎水混着血液顺着唇角滴落。

会玩电什么的真是过于作弊的能力，那带着电流在体内肆意妄为的家伙狠狠碾压过前列腺的时候，加利狼狈的呜咽出声，泪水滋润着瘦削脸庞上的伤口，撑着墙的双手无力的垂了下来。

如果不是邪眼环着他的腰，他一定早就顺着墙壁滑到地上了。但是，这也让邪眼的东西在他身体中格外的深入，温暖湿热的肠道吮吸着冰冷的性器，肠肉争先恐后挤压着，力气伴随着电流涌动的节奏流失殆尽。

这种用败北的对手发泄情欲的做法到底是谁起的头。加利有气无力的抵着墙面，已经不愿意去听取自己口中又发出了怎样充满欲望的变调呻吟，这幅身体像是已经彻底被邪眼征服，汹涌的快感让精液从性器上甩落下来。

他的大衣变成无法起到遮挡作用的破布条，邪眼的手还在揉捏他胸前肿胀的乳头，结实的胸膛已经被永久的拷上邪眼的印记，细微的痛感告诉加利他的脖颈还在被邪眼啃噬，可惜清明的头脑早已被情欲搅得混乱不堪再无任何作为。

就像邪眼最开始告诉他的——

“你无处可藏。”

飞溅的精液与见底的体力夺去了加利最后一丝神智，尚未脱离人类范畴的身体在怪物的怀抱中抽搐着陷入休眠，他也就没看到邪眼抚摸他脸庞时不易察觉的温柔，与那句充斥着惊人占有欲的。

“你只属于我。”

——————

第二天，一位心血来潮回家排位的博士发出惨绝人寰的尖叫。

“我价值2888回声的画像！！！！”

“不！！！我价值18888碎片的钢琴！！！！”

“谁干的！！！还有我家加利呢！！！为什么显示不能出战！！！”

坐在沙发上擦拭指刃的邪眼寄主比了一个噤声的手势。

“带你上六阶当恶龙。”

“家具你重新买。”

“还有，斯文加利是属于我的。”

他一字一顿的对我说。


End file.
